gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Raptor Fighter Jet
|manufacturer=COG |line= |model=Fighter Jet |class= |cost= |length=14' 7" |width=23' |height=10' |mass= |max accel=350,000 MPH |engine= |poweroutput= |power=Heavy turret/missile damage |armor=Very low |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament= |crew=Single man |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity=One person per jet |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=Locust aircraft and outpost raids |counterpart= |era=Locust-Human War |affiliation=COG }} Basic Overview The Combat Raptor is a jet fighter designed by the COG as a way to attack and destroy Locust resources at any given time when most Gears and King Ravens can't get the job done themselves. It is azure and black in color, and is a sleek jet with Gyrota turrets mounting near the front of the jet, and Pressure Wave P-ALB1 Locust Bomb 1 missiles mounted on the sides in a turret gun style. Combat Overview The Combat Raptor's combat style is quite simple- take out the enemy with your arsenal. Each CR fighter jet can hold one person with enough room near the back seat to fit a Lancer or a Gnasher shotgun. The COG developed it this way so that, in case of the enemy aircraft shooting the jet down, the skirmisher inside can jump out with his weapon and deploy his parachute to land safely on the ground, and become a normal Gear again. Main Weaknesses Unfortunately, the CR is very frail. A BoomShot or two could take out the entire jet, with the Skirmisher inside. So, these jets were made for speed, easily breaking the sound barrier and flying in at over 1,000 MPH to any given location. This does mean, however, that aircraft battles are intense, and since the jet goes so fast, it can easily crash and take the pilot with it. Also, another downside is that if both means of destroying the enemy's aircraft are taken out- the missiles and the Gyrota turrets- the jet has no purpose, and the pilot has no choice but to try to ram his Raptor into his enemy in a last attempt to destroy it. Since they are blue, they also stick out more when flying at night or over a desert, etc. The only real camouflage Raptors have are when in the sea and in the sky. Pilots and Dogfights Every pilot, called a Skirmisher, is trained to pilot his jet in the most intense of times. They always start out as experienced Gears who can handle a vehicle correctly, and are handpicked to take an exam that will determine if they can handle a Combat Raptor. The Gear who ranks highest in the written and piloting exam gets to lead a team of three other Skirmishers in a squad called a Cadre, and is entrusted with the duty of the biggest Raptor. The larger Raptor has better defenses, but is naturally slower seeing as how the rest of the Cadre are expected to stay ahead. The Alpha Raptor carries a small prototypal nuke called the I-IPAN Powered Area Nuke which, when dropped, can take out materials that are almost impossible to crush, such as steel that had been tempered for hundreds of years, without much trouble. Pilot slang Scarlet Glider- Enemy aircraft. Dip Ship- A large ship that sends most Skirmishers into battle overseas. Wing Slinger- An enemy who can take out a Raptor's missiles or turrets easily. Tanker- A Locust Beast Fighter which is slow, but can take a lot of hits and can dish out twice the damage. Bunk Barrage- When Skirmishers raid a Locust outpost or the Hollow itself. “Breaking out”- When a Skirmisher breaks the sound barrier and flies to a location quickly “Posse up!”- The leader of the Cadre is asking his men to form up in front of him “Taking abuse!”- When a dogfight breaks out and a COG Skirmisher is taking fire. Category:Vehicles